Once Again
by SeaLionness
Summary: Just some smut and fluff


His head hits the pillow with a soft _fwump_ and Lea is kissing him again, warm and sweet and a little impatient, rough fingers in silver hair, green eyes half-lidded and longing.

"Riku," he breathes, and Riku pulls him tight against his chest, nibbles his throat, revels in the gasp-turned-groan that leaves Lea's pink mouth. Then Lea is laughing, soft and low, and tugging Riku's shirt away from his burning skin to kiss and lick everything within reach, and it is Riku's turn to moan (though it embarrasses him).

"Don't cover your face," Lea says, still smiling gently as he tangles his fingers in Riku's. "I want to see you." Riku swallows, entirely too aroused by such a saccharine confession, and lets Lea push his hands away from his face and onto the bed. They kiss some more, slow and enticing and not nearly enough, and then Lea sits up to unzip Riku's pants. Riku watches in a daze, breath hitching at the rush of cold air and the reverent look on Lea's face.

"I wish you could see," Lea mumbles, eyes roaming Riku's prone form. Riku manages a "Huh?" between shivers. Lea looks up and smiles. "I keep telling you you're the cute one."

The heat in Riku's face and groin double. "Sh-shut up."

"I mean it," Lea says, kissing him once, twice, before retreating down the bed a ways and lowering his head to Riku's lap, eyes on Riku's the whole time. Riku inhales, tenses, lets his breath out in a puff as Lea licks his lips and then Riku's erection.

"God, Lea...!"

Lea flashes a grin before taking the head into his mouth. Riku bites his lip, clutches at the sheets, tries not to thrash as Lea gradually works the length of it into his throat. After a moment, Riku feels him still, swallow, and sigh through his nose. He opens his eyes to find Lea looking at him, seeking approval, so he reaches out to card his fingers through the spiky red locks and say, "Okay."

And then he all but loses his mind, because Lea's mouth is so hot and wet, his hands on Riku's hips so strong and needy all at once. He's babbling praises by the time Lea starts to sort of whimper, and he realizes with a heady rush that Lea has a hand down the front of his underwear, his brow knit in concentration. He's so taken by the sight and the sound that he nearly forgets to warn Lea.

"I-I'm close, I..."

Lea pulls back in time to get semen on his chin and chest, and in the moment Riku is too shocked to react, Lea comes with a shudder and a good deal of panting. Riku stares, utterly at a loss. It is Lea who eventually breaks the silence, once he's caught his breath.

"That..."

"I'm sorry."

"...was amazing."

"...What?"

"That was amazing. You're amazing, Riku." He's wiping his mouth now, in apparent fascination, and Riku is still staring, awash with afterglow and surprise. Then Lea is kind of biting at his bottom lip (shit) and looking up at Riku from under dark eyelashes ( _shit_ ). "Can we go again?"

"Already?" Riku sputters. Lea nods jerkily, scooting closer and struggling to pull off the rest of his damp clothing. Riku is still shaken from orgasm, but the sight of Lea, trembling and flushed with arousal, is enough to hold his interest, at least. "Okay."

Lea smiles like it's his birthday, and damn it all, Riku is in love all over again. He kisses Riku, happy and clumsy, and Riku splays his hands over Lea's chest, slides them down to his hips to draw him closer. He gasps when Lea catches his bottom lip in his teeth and laughs into his mouth.

"Want you so bad," Lea murmurs against his jaw as he kisses his way down, nails brushing his scalp and the back of his neck. Riku shivers, buries his face in Lea's shoulder, grazes hot flesh with his teeth. Lea jumps, and the resulting brush of their half-hard cocks is unbearable.

They pause, heads bent together, bodies burning with desire, and then Riku looks up at him and asks, "Like this?" Lea gulps, nods, shifts to better straddle him. They start off slow, just sort of rocking against each other, every touch a thrill. Lea locks his arms around Riku's neck, rolls his hips just so, and makes a little strangled noise that causes Riku to crush him against his chest and kiss him roughly.

Lea's nails are digging into his back, Lea's tongue is halfway down his throat, Lea's dick is rubbing against his in the most incredible way, and he can't take it. He comes with a groan, hips shuddering, and slumps against Lea, who laughs weakly and continues thrusting against his stomach. The feeling is too much, and for a moment he just sits there, shivering in the almost-silence, until Lea interrupts.

"Don't leave me hanging." It's fond, breathless, and Riku's hand moves to cup Lea's dick before he can think of a comeback. His long, practiced strokes have Lea climaxing moments later, and Lea leans in to kiss him through the aftershocks. Then he presses their foreheads together and grins, looking Riku in the eye. "Thanks, Riku."

"Don't mention it," Riku says huskily.

They kiss a little more, nice and easy, and Riku can't help but notice Lea's hands straying-first to his chest, then to his stomach, then to the tops of his legs. He's still really sensitive, so it's not long before his breath is getting short. Lea notices.

"Already?" he asks, quiet and teasing.

"Your fault," Riku says without malice.

Lea pushes him down tenderly, drags his hands down his torso, brushing a nipple and snickering at the resulting gasp. His fingers ghost over Riku's still-wet cock, tease at his inner thighs. Riku feels his face heat as he watches Lea's fingers dip between them to hover at his entrance.

Green eyes meet aquamarine. "Can I?"

He always asks. Riku always lets him, but he always asks.

"Yeah," Riku whispers, looking back at him with determination and trust. Lea's fingers, damp from their previous orgasms, press inside, slowly, one at a time. By now, Riku is accustomed to the feeling, but it's always strange at first, and he has to fight not to squirm. Lea takes one of Riku's hands in his free hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze.

He stretches him gently, prodding here and there in search of that certain spot. Riku spreads his legs a little more, pulls in his knees to give Lea easier access. When one of Lea's fingers does brush his prostate, he gasps and covers his mouth with the hand not being massaged by Lea.

"There," he says in a small, tight voice, as though Lea can't tell by the hitch in his breathing and the spasm in his hips.

Lea continues to stretch and stroke that spot, and Riku finds it harder and harder to be quiet even through the hand pressed hard against his mouth. Eventually, Lea's movements slow, and he steals a glance at the redhead-only to find him watching with undisguised lust.

They look at each other for a moment, and then Lea breathes, "Can I...can I keep going?"

Riku nods quickly, too strung out to speak.

Lea withdraws his fingers, and Riku silently mourns their loss, until Lea replaces them with his weeping cock, at which point Riku is nearly incoherent with pleasure and longing.

He thinks maybe Lea will find a rhythm slowly, but he doesn't. Instead, after he's sheathed himself firmly in Riku's ass, he pulls out all the way to the head and rams in roughly. Riku is only mildly ashamed of the wanton noises that spill from his mouth as Lea picks up an erratic pace.

Riku comes suddenly, surprising himself and Lea, and as he's collecting his wits Lea is hefting one of Riku's long legs onto his shoulder. Riku watches, boneless, as Lea shifts, and then starts thrusting again at a different angle. Lea's eyes are focused but lust-clouded, and laying halfway on his side with one foot in the air and fingers tangled in the sheets, Riku can't look away.

Lea hasn't touched him, but he's pounding into him with such speed and devotion that somehow he's hard again. There's cum on his stomach and his legs and the bed, and Lea is grunting and gasping and then there's cum in his ass, and the wet heat and the way Lea holds their hips together brings him to the edge.

"Riku," Lea is saying, over and over, like a spell, and Riku has _just_ come and he's about to come again.

"Lea," he answers shakily, "Lea, I'm...d-don't, I can't..."

And Lea leans back, pulling Riku after him, and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, fine...j-just, please...I..." His erection is becoming painful.

Lea adjusts his hips a little-god, he's still inside-and pulls Riku tight against him. Then he guides him into a better position and helps him set a rhythm, until he's bouncing steadily in Lea's lap. He wraps his arms around Lea's neck, buries his face in his hair, gasps and moans and comes again, all over Lea's chest, and Lea keeps moving, rocking up into Riku, cum spilling out all over both of them.

He's not even hard anymore but he can still feel every thrust, ever shudder, ever pant as Lea fucks him through his vision blurring and his limbs going weak, paws faintly at his limp dick, kisses him on the mouth and the neck and the shoulder.

Riku doesn't know where Lea gets the energy, or the strength, when by the time Lea finally calms down Riku is so exhausted he can barely move. But Lea does eventually calm, having fucked his boyfriend so thoroughly that Riku's last orgasm amounted to little more than a dribble, and he still has the wherewithal to do some preliminary cleaning before flopping back into the bed, throwing a fresh blanket over them both, and wrapping an arm around Riku.

He smiles like the sun, always. "I love you," he says, as brightly and easily as someone might say, 'Good morning'.

"I love you, too," Riku says, snuggling into Lea's side, before adding good-natured, "But I'm gonna be sore for _days_. You'd better make this up to me."

"I will," Lea says contentedly, watching the shadows move peacefully across the ceiling. "Next time, you can top."


End file.
